


Alice's diary

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canada, Canon Continuation, Diary/Journal, Family, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Kara gives Alice a little diary for their "Adventures in Canada"





	Alice's diary

**5/10/39**

_Dear diary:_

__

__

Today, mom, dad and I went to walk in the forest in front of Aster’s (Rose’s brother) house! It was really snowy. It reminded me of when we escaped Detroit. Mom just gave me this diary so I can write “our adventures in Canada”. 

We also helped Aster with the food. We don’t need to eat (because we’re androids!) but he and his wife do! We made chicken. They don’t have any children I can talk to, which is bad, but I’ve already made a couple friends with the kids a few blocks away! 

Jerry is also with us! He came the same day we did, so he’s living in Ast’s house too. A few more Jerrys eventually came. Every time a human wonders why they look the same, we tell them they are identical quintuplets! They are amazed every time. 

They always connect with the Jerrys back in Detroit that are still alive. We found out they made a few cul-de-sacs for children androids like me who don’t have any families! They have also accepted an android we met when mom and I ran away from Todd. His name is Ralph. 

Write back tomorrow!


End file.
